transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader was once a man named Anakin Skywalker who converted to the Dark Side of the Force. He possessed great power, cunning and speed. Once he called Obi-Wan Kenobi "master" although the exact nature of that relationship (could such a powerful being have once been a Jedi's slave?) and how it ended remain a mystery. He's been a member of the Jedi himself, and has been called "the most gifted pilot in the galaxy". He flies a variety of ships, at some point even an odd spherical "Death Star", all of which can transform into a humanoid robot designed in his own image. Despite all the imposing weapons at his disposal, he is a very powerful man, one of the most powerful masters of the Force in his own right, is known to fight Cybertronians on foot. After a near-death experience after double-crossing Bio-Blast, a crippled Darth Vader was reconstructed using Cybertronian technology, a process which gave him a telepathic link to the Chaos Bringer. History The Past As a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker fought on the side of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. He was one of the most gifted pilots and took on many missions throughout the Clone Wars, one of his greatest successes was when he defeated Count Dooku above the planet Courscant. However, eventually he succumbed to the Dark Side, aiding in the downfall of Jedi Master Mace Windu and being named Darth Vader. His fist mission as a Sith was eliminating the Jedi in the Jedi Temple on Courscant. Afterwards, he was sent to Mustafar to eliminate the Separatist Leaders, another mission he easily accomplished. He eventually engaged his former master in battle and was defeated, left to die on the shore of the lava river. He would've died had his Master not arrived to save him. Darth Vader was then tasked with hunting down the Jedi who had survived the Galactic Empire's initial rise to power. Transformers Frontier At some point after Chaos Legion members Deathshock and Destroyer defected to the Autobots during a squirmish between Team Goldbug and the Destroyers, Bio-Blast sought out two powerful figures to replace the deserters, and subsequently pulled Darth Vader and his Master from the Star Wars Universe. Bio-Blast promised to send them back to their timeline with advanced technology from Cybertron on condition they do some things for him. The two Sith Lords agreed to carry out the Chaos Bringer's orders, though secretly planning to eliminate him when the time comes, with Bio-Blast plotting the same form of treachery. Bio-Blast provided them both with a variety of ships from their timeline which had been designed to transform into robots designed in their likeness. Darth Vader was dispatched to Nexus where he clashed temporarily with Starscream, who found his presence irritating. Sustaining several wounds, Starscream retreated, and Darth Vader acquired the stockpile of Energon the Seeker had been after. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities To Be Added Notes and Trivia *Darth Vader and the Emperor are guest characters crossing over from the Star Wars Universe. **It has been confirmed that they will be the only characters from Star Wars making an appearance.